Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and apparatus for machining workpieces and, more specifically, to methods for reliably and consistently machining workpieces with a laser.
When using a laser to do machine transparent materials according to non-linear absorption processes, there are times where the initial processing of the material is inconsistent. This inconsistent initial machining can undesirably lead to cut profiles that are rough, with nubs of material protruding into the machined features, features clogged with debris, or even workpiece cracking during the machining.